


Under The Veil Audiobook

by StarWrites613



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, I can't do a Sans impression, I've never posted anything on my youtube channel before so oof, It's by the amazing poplasia, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, The story isn't by me!, This is just links to an audiobook I made, go check it out, just go read the book lmao it's so good, on youtube, or a sirius black one rip, or i'll break your neko neko kneecaps, this isn't actually a story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWrites613/pseuds/StarWrites613
Summary: This isn't a written story! This is just links to an audiobook created by me!The story I'm reading is Under the Veil, created by the wonderful poplasia, and I HIGHLY suggest you go check it out!All story credit goes to them, (I got their permission don't worry)But for real go read the fanfic, it's greatSuper funny and the characterization is insanely accurate also heads up I can't do a Sans or Sirius impression for the life of metd;lr if you prefer listening to someone else read to you then here's an audiobook of a fanfiction where cool skelo dude hangs with funny wizard manEnjoy!
Relationships: None?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. The In-Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poplasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poplasia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under the Veil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793461) by [poplasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poplasia/pseuds/poplasia). 



> This story is written by poplasia! The music is by Toby Fox and John Williams, and none of the art belongs to me!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Here's the video! Enjoy!


	2. Stuck In The Middle With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is out now!

Hope you enjoy chapter 2 and thank you so much for the support!


	3. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Chapter 3 has arrived!

After waiting for so long (and I'm sorry it took so long) here is the third chapter of Under the Veil!


End file.
